


politikos

by luckee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Elevator Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/pseuds/luckee
Summary: During a long Senate hearing, the senator from Tatooine makes it his mission to become the bane of Obi-Wan’s existence.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 37
Kudos: 477





	politikos

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Anakin as a senator may require some suspension of disbelief.

Gods, he hated politics.

Why a three-day hearing was needed to discuss changes in tariffs between the Core worlds and the Mid and Outer Rim he didn’t know. Only two hours into the first day and he was ready to space himself. 

“Alright, thank you, Senator,” said the Chancellor. “Moving along... Senator Kenobi, I believe you wished to propose a bill concerning an alliance between trade federations?”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, smoothing a hand over his notes. “Yes, thank you, Chancellor…”

His bill was well-prepared, thorough, and he already had support from a dozen or so senators, including Senator Organa whom he knew would essentially secure the bill’s wider approval. Obi-Wan was quite well-liked himself, at least among the Core members of the Senate, but getting this bill passed would secure him better relations with outer world senators.

No, he didn’t fear the bill not getting approved, he only dreaded the inordinate number of questions that were sure to plague him for the rest of the hearing.

“Does anyone have any concerns they wish to bring forward?” the Chancellor said once he’d finished his proposal.

Across the room a hand shot up. “Permission to speak? Okay, yeah, that’s a terrible plan.”

Obi-Wan felt his eye twitch. 

He sought the speaker out and quickly realized he didn’t recognize them. A human male, young, wearing dark-colored clothing. His hair was an unruly mess of curls. How unprofessional.

He also had quite an attractive face. A shame that Obi-Wan already didn’t like him.

“Please elaborate, Senator…” _Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine_ read the name placard. “Skywalker.”

“Your alliance would cut off half of the Outer Rim from trading with the Colonies.”

Skywalker had decided to lock eyes with him so he stared back, not allowing his gaze to waver. “That’s simply not accurate. Tariffs on most exported goods would decrease across the Outer Rim, actually making this alliance more advantageous.”

“Right, sure, you say ‘most’ but this bill doesn’t even mention anything about bantha pelts.”

Obi-Wan had to force himself to take a slow breath.

Was he really doing this? He was making a scene out of both of them on the Senate floor.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, Obi-Wan wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

As soon as the hearing called for a recess, Obi-Wan headed straight for the beverage table where he poured himself a glass of ice water and proceeded to almost down it in one go. Plenty of senators milled about but thankfully he didn’t see _him._ He couldn’t say what he would’ve done to him if he had.

He caught sight of a familiar face and dipped his head in greeting as she approached. “Senator Amidala. It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Senator Kenobi,” she said with a matching bow and a playful smile on her lips. She was dressed impeccably as always. On principle he hated all politicians, but Senator Amidala was one of the few exceptions. “Seems like you’ve become important enough to earn yourself an adversary. Or maybe an admirer.”

He scoffed. “Certainly not an admirer.” He stirred the remnants of his drink around. “Do you know him?”

“I’ve met him once before, yes, at a trade hearing that concerned the Outer Rim. Oh, about three years ago. He tried to flirt with me, very poorly.”

He eyed her curiously. “And did you take him up on his, ah, flirting?”

Padmé laughed easily. “No, I didn’t. Wasn’t a biggest fan of his _flirting methods._ Although he is quite handsome, wouldn’t you say?” She took a sip of her drink.

That wasn’t relevant.

That was not _remotely_ relevant to this conversation, Skywalker was a _menace_ —

“Not to my taste. How did he even become a senator, anyway?” 

“Well, I don’t know the full story,” Padmé admitted, “but apparently he took down a large slave ring that stretched across the entire Outer Rim. Assassinated the key leaders and the whole criminal empire just crumbled after that.”

Obi-Wan huffed. That— that wasn’t impressive. That was _reckless_ and beyond dangerous _._ It was a miracle he hadn’t made things worse. “And, somehow, that earned him a say in the diplomatic discussions that take place at the Senate?”

Padmé shrugged. “Like I said, I don’t know the details.”

Obi-Wan stewed for a bit longer, still heated over what took place during the hearing.

“He’s a threat,” he concluded.

She giggled at that and leaned in conspiratorially. “Rumor has it he’s been known to eat bugs.”

His face twisted. “Now that can’t be true.”

Padmé hummed noncommittally. 

The subject changed after that and they managed to catch up on what the other had been doing since they’d last seen each other so many moons ago. By the time the announcement was made to return to the Senate floor Obi-Wan had all but forgotten about the senator from Tatootine.

That didn’t last long.

By the time the hearing finished for the day he was livid.

Obi-Wan found the source of his anger in the halls outside the Senate floor chatting with a young Togruta. He recognized her as one of the Jedi sent to provide security for the hearing.

A suspiciously large grin beamed at him over the Jedi’s shoulder before Skywalker said something that made her turn around.

“Senator.” She bowed and he returned the gesture. She and Skywalker exchanged a short farewell before she headed off down the hall.

As soon as she was gone he leveled a glare at Skywalker. “What was that?”

Eyes roved over him in a way that made him want to strap a blindfold over them. “Can’t say I know what you’re talking about. _Please elaborate, Senator._ ”

Gods, he wanted to strangle that pretty neck. Normally he wouldn’t mind this kind of antagonistic flirting from someone as attractive as Skywalker, in fact he was fairly sure that, in different circumstances, he’d be flirting back harder with the intention of bringing him back to his room. But Skywalker was trying to sink the most important bill of his career thus far.

“That was obscenely unprofessional. I can’t believe you had the audacity to attack my integrity right there on the Senate floor.”

“I said what needed to be said, Senator…?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “You know my name.”

“I don’t think we’ve actually met before. I’d definitely remember you.” He had the gall to wink at him.

“My name is on my placard. I know you know it, _Skywalker_ , and I’d appreciate it if you used it while speaking to me.”

“You’re the one who wanted to talk to me,” he pointed out as if that meant anything at all. “Alright, _Kenobi._ Such a pretentious Core name. It’s fitting, really.”

Obi-Wan ignored the slight, giving Skywalker an unamused look. “Do you really want to make an enemy out of me?”

Skywalker tried to look innocent. “Wouldn’t dream of it. But I can’t let someone’s ego go unchecked.”

That punched out a laugh. “Ego. Really. You’re going to talk to me about ego? That,” he gestured toward the Senate room, “was a blatant show of your ego.”

“A show?” Skywalker’s eyes were glittering _._ “Did it entertain you?”

“Absolutely not.”

He pouted. “You don’t want an encore?”

“Oh, I’ll give you an encore,” Obi-Wan shot back without thinking. He watched Skywalker’s obnoxiously pretty mouth stretch into a wide grin.

“I’m free now if you want to give me that _encore_ , Kenobi.”

Something in him snapped and suddenly he was crowding Skywalker into the wall, a forearm thumping into the wall above his head, trapping him in. He watched as Skywalker’s eyes flitted down to his mouth and back up, followed by a tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “You can’t flirt your way into my good will now, my _darling._ Not after that mess. I _will_ be getting this bill passed.”

“I promise I only have good intentions.”

“No, you don’t. If you really had good intentions you would keep your mouth shut.”

Skywalker’s lips quirked up. “I wonder what you could do about that?”

And oh, how dearly he wanted to shut him up by stuffing his mouth full with his cock.

Maybe he should bring him back to his room and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be lucid enough to run his mouth tomorrow.

He pushed off the wall and backed away from the pouting senator. “Do not engage me on the floor again, Skywalker. You have no valid points to make and you’ve tested my patience enough.”

He could just make out Skywalker calling _“I’d engage you on the floor anytime, Kenobi!”_ after him as he turned down the hall.

* * *

Two days later and Skywalker had, _somehow,_ only gotten worse.

The bill was passed on the final day, of course, but Skywalker certainly didn’t make it easy for him. Oh, how he wanted to stick a gag in that mouth every time he interjected with a new ludicrous complaint.

No matter. The hearing had concluded and he had won.

Unfortunately, a three-day hearing wasn’t complete without a celebratory dinner.

Somehow, Skywalker managed a seat at the table adjacent to his, positioning himself so that every time Obi-Wan turned to speak to Bail he would see him out of the corner of his eye. Their eyes met a few times and Skywalker never failed to time a bite perfectly and give him a lewd wink.

Well. At least he didn’t appear to have bugs on his plate.

Dinner evolved into a lively reception—or, a thinly veiled excuse for more drinking. Republic press were everywhere with their cams, taking photos for the holonet and the Coruscant news. A historic event, they would call this.

Obi-Wan would call it a headache.

He made the rounds with acquaintances and new allies and spent as little time as necessary applauding the Chancellor for orchestrating such a successful hearing. 

He was just walking away from Senator Mothma when he saw Skywalker approach.

He had ditched his Senate clothes for a deep red tunic paired with matching pants. They were loose, cinched in by his boots and riding low on his hips.

He knew they were riding low because the tunic was _undone_ , revealing a long strip of bronzed skin. 

“Skywalker,” he said coolly.

Skywalker’s lower lip pushed out, plump and frustratingly biteable _._ “You don’t look happy to see me.”

“Not surprising, considering you spent the last several days trying to sabotage me.”

“Your bill got passed, though.” Skywalker snagged a dessert from a passing tray and kept talking even with a mouthful of food. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Despite your best efforts.”

“Just looking out for the people I represent.”

“Right.” Obi-Wan set his empty champagne glass down and made to walk away but Skywalker side-stepped him.

“If you’re really so upset with me, maybe you should do something about it.”

“Like what? File a complaint?”

Skywalker smirked. “I mean, you mentioned shutting me up before, I’m sure you could get creative with that.”

He needed to get back to his hotel room before he did something rash like grab Skywalker around the neck.

He got as close as he dared with eyes all around them and spoke in a low voice. “I would have done far more to you than shut you up if you hadn’t been so fucking insufferable.”

He should have known by now that Skywalker would run after him.

“If I’m so awful, why am I all you’ve been able to talk about with the other senators?”

Obi-Wan spun around just before reaching the elevator. “I’ve talked about you _because_ you’re insufferable. You can’t possibly think I’ve had positive things to say.”

Skywalker’s ever-present smirk faltered a little. “You don’t like me? At all?”

“Why would I? You’ve been running your pretty little mouth off—”

“So you think my mouth is pretty?”

Obi-Wan kissed him roughly, forcing Skywalker’s back up against the wall. Skywalker’s tongue immediately tried to snake its way into his mouth and he nipped it, just hard enough to stop him. It allowed him to wedge his own tongue past Skywalker’s lips, drawing out a moan as he pushed further inside.

He pulled away just as roughly, leaving behind some bite marks on his lower lip. Skywalker’s sly look only riled him up more.

“You’ve been trying to distract me this entire time,” Obi-Wan accused. “For some reason you didn’t want my bill to pass—”

“Ugh, I obviously don’t care about the stupid bill.” Skywalker rolled his eyes. “But I have been trying to distract you. Did it work?”

“ _Did it work?_ You’ve been a pain in my ass since this hearing started.”

“I’d like you to be a pain in my—”

Obi-Wan didn’t even think, he just reached up and yanked on a thick chunk of Skywalker’s hair, forcing out a gasp.

“Is that really what you want?”

“Yes,” Skywalker breathed out, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes.

Obi-Wan tugged on his hair again, craning his neck back. 

“I truly can’t stand you.”

“Really?” Skywalker had regained enough of his composure to grin. “ _Fuck_ me about it.”

He kissed him hard enough to bruise, all the while pulling him by the lapels of his open tunic toward the elevator.

He hit a random high floor number. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them and they started to ascend he turned around. “On your knees.”

Skywalker was quickly to obey. Obi-Wan undid his belt and shoved his pants down past his hips, enough to free his half-hard cock. He gave it a few hard pumps, Skywalker engrossed in watching him from his seat on the floor in front of him.

He dragged Skywalker’s head forward with fingers twisted in his hair. “You’ve mouthed off more than enough. Be a dear and gag yourself for me.”

Skywalker took his cock beautifully, swallowing him down until it hit the back of his throat, and then he worked him with his tongue, sliding along the underside while his cheeks suctioned around him, slowly opening his throat up to take him further. 

Obi-Wan watched calmly, gently guiding his head in and out, giving him freedom to move but making sure that he couldn’t pull off completely. It was _very_ important that Skywalker’s lips stayed wrapped around his cock, sucking him down so very eagerly.

“You’re so beautiful when you can’t speak. I’d loved to keep you gagged all the time, limited only to moaning and drooling all over yourself.”

Sure enough, Skywalker moaned at that, reflexively swallowing and making his throat constrict around him. Obi-Wan let out an appreciative sound at the feeling of his cock being squeezed so perfectly by Skywalker’s mouth. 

He was even more impressed when Skywalker didn’t try to pull off after gagging himself. Instead he used the opportunity to take him deeper on the next bob of his head, taking him almost to the base, nose just barely tickling him. Skywalker was looking up at him intently, the same mischief dancing in his eyes that he’d seen there since the very first time he’d approached him outside of the Senate room. This time, however, Skywalker looked blissed out, triumphant, like he was getting exactly what he wanted.

“You wanted my cock so bad that you didn’t even know how to behave yourself. You made a fool out of yourself on the Senate floor.” Obi-Wan pulled Skywalker’s hair a little harder to force him deeper. “Then again, maybe you enjoyed that.”

Skywalker hummed around his cock, drool starting to dribble from the corners of his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes from how long he’d spent swallowing around his cock. Obi-Wan felt his cock throb in response to how beautifully _used_ he looked and decided he’d had enough of gagging him. Now he wanted Skywalker rendered incoherent. 

He yanked him back suddenly and delighted in his indignant sputtering. Oh, he really was drooling, his lips shiny with spit and perhaps a little bit of precome.

“Now that is a much prettier sight than watching you argue nonsense on the Senate floor.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Skywalker said, looking up at him with his pupils blown wide, a couple tears tracking down his face.

“I’m going to fuck you once I get us to my room, just be patient _dear._ ”

The elevator dinged. Skywalker launched himself up to get to the button panel before he did. He hit the highest floor number.

“I’ve got stuff,” was his explanation. He pulled a couple of packets out from his tunic and shimmied his pants down those narrow hips before Obi-Wan could even take them from him. “I don’t want to wait. Fuck me now.”

Obi-Wan pushed him against the wall, grabbing handfuls of his ass and forcing his legs up around his waist. Skywalker startled, his hands flying back to grab the hand rail. 

“So impatient. And presumptuous, too.”

With the help of the lube and Skywalker’s ass spread open he was able to ease a finger in without much difficulty. That was soon followed by another finger, then another, and Skywalker became increasingly vocal, throwing his head back and letting out a litany of _yes, yes yes_ as his rim was stretched wider to accommodate his scissoring fingers.

The elevator opened to an empty hallway on the top floor. Skywalker leaned over to hit another button, his hole clenching and quivering around his fingers as he tried not to fall over. The sudden switch to descending left him feeling strangely weightless even as he supported Skywalker against the wall.

“That’ll take us back down to the reception.”

Skywalker raised a brow in challenge. “You don’t think you can make me come before then?”

He’d truly found the most annoying senator at the entire hearing to fuck in the hotel elevator. 

But Skywalker took his cock so well, angling his hips and balancing himself between Obi-Wan and the wall just right so Obi-Wan could sink into him. He was perfectly tight, already clenching down and trying to milk his cock before he’d even started moving.

Yes, decidedly the most annoying, but that also made him wonderfully responsive. Skywalker made so many sweet noises while he was being fucked hard, his breath catching on every particularly deep thrust, eyes glazing over, heels digging into his back. He really was gorgeous like this, writhing around on his cock with a flush to his cheeks and his hair mussed by Obi-Wan's rough hand. 

He seemed so overly pleased with himself as well, back arched and chest puffed out, putting himself on display.

“What are you even wearing? It’s indecent.”

“That’s, _ah,_ offensive. This is traditional Tatooine clothing.”

“Oh, of course, and that’s the only reason you went parading around half-dressed tonight.”

“Alright, maybe I wanted you to notice me. And it looks like,” Skywalker snapped his hips forward to meet his, impaling himself impossibly deeper on his cock and punching out a moan from both of them, “it worked.”

“All you had to do was look at me for me to notice you, darling, and I promise we could’ve gotten to fucking a lot sooner if you hadn’t tried to ruin my career just to get my attention.”

“Don’t be dramatic, I definitely, _ah,_ wasn’t going to ruin your career. And, for the record, I think you like it when I talk back.”

“I’m sure you like to think that,” Obi-Wan purred to him, all the while ramming into him at a brutal pace, “But I have never met someone more— obnoxious— bull-headed—”

“Really? Maybe you should meet, _ah,_ yourself sometime.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head down and latched onto a pebbled nipple, simultaneously biting down and sucking it into his mouth.

_“Fuck!”_

Skywalker arched into him as he continued to torment him, little hitched breaths escaping his lips.

“I— _fuck_ that one hurt—”

He laved a soothing tongue over him. “I am enjoying finding new ways to get you to stop talking. How long do you stay on Coruscant?”

“Two more days.”

Obi-Wan hummed as he considered the possibilities that afforded them. He captured the other nipple with his mouth, worrying it between his teeth to wring out more sweet little cries.

“Obi-Wan,” Skywalker said raggedly, “I’m gonna… I need to come.”

“Oh? Are you asking me to help you out?”

He nodded vigorously.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please, please let me come.”

He had to adjust them a bit but Skywalker was quick to make it easier for him, balancing more of his weight on the hand rail. He reached down to where Skywalker’s leaking cock was bouncing between their bodies with every thrust. He stroked him almost punishingly hard, squeezing tightly on every upward pull, knowing by the way he was tensed around him that it wouldn’t take much rough treatment for him to spill.

And he was right. Skywalker cried out a handful of expletives while he came, his cock spurting up onto his belly and decorating his tunic with a few sticky clumps. His hole clenched around him through the waves of his orgasm so tightly that Obi-Wan soon followed him over the edge, his legs threatening to buckle from underneath him as he came hard. He kept a vice grip on Skywalker’s ass to keep them steady.

Skywalker nearly went limp, legs trembling around him and overall looking thoroughly wrecked as he gave him a fucked-out smile.

They were still a bit breathless when the elevator dinged and the door opened to the reception floor. A handful of people waiting for the elevator turned their heads.

“Oh fuck.”

Light flashed as a cam went off.

“Anakin, what floor is your room on?”

“Thirty-seven.”

Closer than his. Obi-Wan slammed the button and watched their audience disappear behind the closing elevator doors.


End file.
